


The Old Days

by zeeissorandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: im listening to a v sad song & crying very hard help~ social media links ~personal IG: zeeissorandomqueer IG: queer.ducksmindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirlhamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligankik: zeeissorandomtumblr: zeeissorandommindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirlhamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulliganwattpad: zeeissorandomtwitter: zeeissorandomsnapchat: zeeissorandomhope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!~Bai!





	

"How in the world...?" Pearl mumbled to herself as she picked a twig out of Amethyst's mess of hair. "How in the world did you get a twig in your hair?" Pearl asked incredulously. Amethyst merely shrugged.

"Just happened I guess. You really don't have to do... all this for me.." Amethyst mumbled, looking down at the ground.

"Oh, it's perfectly okay. I had nothing really to do, anyways. Steven is out at Connie's, Garnet is on a mission, and I figured you would be out doing whatever, but I suppose not." Pearl chuckled faintly, picking a few leaves out of Amethyst's massive hair, setting it down with the stick.

"Really, Pearl. You don't have to do this." Amethyst said again.

"It really is no trouble to me. U-Unless you don't want me to..." Pearl said, setting her hands down in her lap, staring at Amethyst as she looked back at the taller.

"N-No... It's not that. I-I just... you probably have more important things to do than pick crap out of my hair. I... I don't want to be a nuisance or anything." Amethyst said, not looking at Pearl's face.

"Oh, Amethyst... You're never a nuisance to me. I enjoy your company very much." Pearl smiled.

"Yeah?" Amethyst said with a tiny smile, scratching the back of her neck. Pearl nodded. "Usually Steven likes to brush my hair out, but he's always too rough with it. I-I like when you play with my hair, though." Amethyst let herself blush a light purple.

"I like playing with your hair, too. It's very soft." Pearl said, absentmindedly twirling a light purple strand around her long finger.

"It's kinda like old times, huh?" Amethyst whispered, looking at the wall. "When I first formed to have long hair." Amethyst clarified.

"You would always step on it, getting it caught in everything." Pearl smiled fondly at the memory.

"Seems like nothing's changed." Amethyst laughed.

"You're right." Pearl grinned, picking more leaves out of Amethyst's hair. "You wanted to be just like Greg." Pearl smiled.

"I almost regretted it." Amethyst remembered how much of a hassle her hair was at first.

"I... I like it." Pearl said, stroking her hair softly.

"Me too." Amethyst blushed.

"Do you ever miss how it used to be?" Pearl asked softly.

"Of course... All the time..." Amethyst said back. "I miss Rose."

"I didn't mean Rose." Pearl said, nothing but softness in her voice. "I mean... just how it used to be. I know Rose is all you ever knew, but... Do you ever miss... us?" Pearl whispered.

"Us..." Amethyst whispered. "Yeah."

"You do?" Pearl asked, looking at the mess of lavender in front of her.

"Of course I do..." Amethyst admitted. "What ever happened to us?" Amethyst whispered, turning back around with tears in her eyes.

"I don't really know." Pearl let a tear fall.

"I miss the old days... I miss the old us. I miss us." Amethyst said, letting out a choked sob. Pearl pulled Amethyst into a tight hug, making the shorter fall back onto the couch as she held Pearl close.

"I miss us, too, Ame." Pearl whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Pearl."

"I love you too, Amethyst." Pearl said, holding Amethyst close.

**Author's Note:**

> im listening to a v sad song & crying very hard help
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
